User talk:BlackReshiram16
My Archives: Welcome! RE:Drawing Okay thanks for telling me. Hope to see more of your artwork! (One more thing, do you post any artwork on sites like DeviantArt?) Beta22 Athena Assault '08:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I might request one soon! Anyway thanks again! ^_^ 'Beta22 Athena Assault '11:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hey! You're online again XD I guess it's because it's currently summer vacation for both of us :D Haha, how are you? Ah, well, I'll be going out to get a 2 by 2 photo later, I'm going to various collages later. For now, I shall edit stuff XD Hmmm...... so what are you doing? XD Ah, okay did you see the new episode and the galaxy trailer? I'm still laughing at how he appears! There's all puffy smoke XD Considering it is a one week wait, I guess it does feel like it XD Me too! :D Though, I did you read the spoilers on how Chrono Stone is gonna end? HMMMMMMM..... I'd rather not :P You won't feel interested in the next episodes if you know, just like me :/ I think I shouldn't have known the spoilers frankly. I'd seriously rather not :O Though if you really want to, try asking others XD No ;_; I wish I could ;_; LOL, google translate? Oh! :D Though, Spanish translators are not always accurate so beware Ah! Great :D Anyways, goodluck on your edits on the spanish wiki! re: Template Hey~! Your welcome! Happy to teach you something ^_^ That template is nice, but I'll change it :3 'Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) April 11? O.O Woah... LONG reply that would have been be xD Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yay~! You'll be semi-active :'D And of course, you can add me in FB... I'll be as Fubuki Shirou... with a pic of Fubuki from the GO movie... If you have friends like Haruna (Tan Junting) or Kariya (Natalie Worsely), then you can find me in their friend's list :3 Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I'll confirm it ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Long time! It really has been a long time! :O How are you? :) Since we both live in the same country, we both have vacations B) How's vacation? WOAH, KOREA?!!!! O_O I highly doubt I can go ;_; We don't have that much money, especially since i'm going to college soon ;_; Chat! :D Hi! Reshiram, I was wondering, if you could go to the chat, and... let's chat :D If you're shy, we can Private Message each other on the chat :) Awww..... :( I understand... Ah yes :O What did you do? Hmm... :D HB~! Heya Reshi~! ^^ Long time no see~! :D I just wanted to tell you something.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RESHIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!! :'D Yep, sorry, I'm one day too early ! But it's because I'm afraid to not saying it to you tomorrow, maybe because I'll be busy ? Well, Have a nice birthday tomorrow ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~!!! :'D So... I'm not that early ? XD Yw again ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah, then that's good ! xD You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Really ? XD Thank you in advance ! Okay, I won't tell >:D SnowyBoy❄ 17:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY Reshi~! Hope you'll enjoy your day :D Best wishes always~! Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:51/16.4.2013 Also, about FB, I forgot .___. I'll confirm it right away :D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:54/16.4.2013 YW~! ^_^ I knew you LOVE Shuu :3 Also, I have confirmed the request :'D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:59/16.4.2013 Actually, there are countless, but if we speak of 1, I like SARU (Sorry Fubuki ;_;) Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:06/16.4.2013 ^_^ Who's yours? I know it's Shuu :3 Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:14/16.4.2013 HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D OMG, it's your birthday :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKRESHIRAM!!! Well, I wasn't prepared XD So for now, I can only give you this photo link as a gift: http://www.pixiv.com/works/35013056 HAVE A NICE B-DAY!!! LOL, no, I can't draw something like that XD I can only draw chibi's, frankly I was unprepared and wasn't able to draw XD I only have devianart account though XD OMG :O I'm touched ;_; Ah, thank you! ;_; How do you draw so good on the COMPUTER itself?! :O What program do you use? Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Black Reshiram Have a good bithday '' '''Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Happy birthday! Happy birthday from the wiki, Reshi! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday Reshiram!! :D 10:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome Reshiram! 11:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay Reshi~! So, how was the day? :D 11:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's good to hear :) 11:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Happy B-day! Happy birthday Reshiram~! ^^ '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 13:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Birthday! Happy birthday. I wish you a nice day and a lot of fun~! 'Happy Brithday~! ' ) Np Reshi~!